fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Guilds of Fiore Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2013
04:58 anyway 04:58 shhhh 04:58 >.> omigosh 04:58 WHERE IS EVERYONEEEEEEE 04:59 idk *shrugs* 04:59 Titi might be asleep 05:01 D: 05:01 how do we wake himmmmm 05:01 wait 05:02 did you see what I said on twitter xD 05:07 hi SpanishBot :O 05:08 yeah I saw 05:08 lol 05:38 tweet me if Fusion and Titi get online 05:40 ok -- Welcome to the Guilds of Fiore Wiki chat You are now away. Titi and Co has joined the chat. Titi and Co has left the chat. Desboy96 has joined the chat. Synchro37 has joined the chat. Kyoyagirl1021 has joined the chat. Ezio Editore da California has joined the chat. You are no longer away. Kyoyagirl1021 has left the chat. 4:15 Synchro37 I forgot my character :P 4:15 Ezio Editore da California Zeta Chase 4:15 Synchro37 oh yea 4:15 LuxInteritum Uwaahhh T.T This better be an interesting filler..... 4:16 Desboy96 Well this is gonna be not exactly a filler but a semi episode thats in the same time frame as the episode thats going on... 4:16 LuxInteritum o: ok 4:17 Desboy96 So yeah you guys are gonna get sent to the mysterious "island" too 4:17 LuxInteritum T.T I wonder..... 4:17 Ezio Editore da California Is it inhabited by Pedos? 4:17 LuxInteritum LOLNO xD phewww some humor I feel happier o3o anyway DES dude I was wondering O.o 4:18 Ezio Editore da California DuDes 4:18 LuxInteritum About Kiva..... There are like two things 4:18 Synchro37 wait lemme get my note book 4:18 LuxInteritum I can think up 4:18 Synchro37 Oh yea Shinn and Aelin and Kiva and Rai and Santa and the litte boy 4:19 Desboy96 Santa TERESA 4:20 Synchro37 so when are we gonna start? 4:20 Desboy96 Whenever you two are ready Ana you can help me be NPC's 4:20 LuxInteritum :O WHATTTTT :O cool 4:21 Desboy96 Tat and DK 4:21 LuxInteritum ....but how @.@ 4:21 Desboy96 you ready? 4:21 Synchro37 yep 4:21 LuxInteritum omg yus xDDD 4:21 Desboy96 Someone get DKKK 4:21 Synchro37 I got a sore throat that like clogging up 4:21 LuxInteritum ( I don't think I can handle being an NPC O.O) (THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUNNNNNN!!!!!!!) 4:21 Synchro37 EDITOREEEEEEEEE 4:23 Desboy96 well you could be NPC's or Kiko's fillin Kaemon the Toy Wonder 4:23 LuxInteritum MIXOPHILEEEEEEEEEEEEE PING Idk what I'd be better at O.O 4:23 Synchro37 ED 4:23 Ezio Editore da California WHAT 4:23 LuxInteritum -spazzes out- omg IT WORKED 4:23 Synchro37 YESSSSSSSSSSS 4:23 LuxInteritum MIXOPHILE PINGS FOR HIM 4:23 Synchro37 Seeguys Im magic 4:23 Desboy96 AREE YOU READDY 4:23 LuxInteritum xDDDDDDD 4:23 Ezio Editore da California nO 4:23 Desboy96 SANTA 4:23 Ezio Editore da California eD DOES 4:23 Desboy96 TARESA 4:23 LuxInteritum Lolwut 4:24 Desboy96 I can't say Santa without saying Taresa thanks to Bleach 4:24 LuxInteritum ...I wanna be mother Teresa CAN I PLAY HER 4:24 Ezio Editore da California HOLD ON 4:24 Synchro37 What 4:24 LuxInteritum xADDDDD 4:24 Synchro37 comeon man 4:24 LuxInteritum xDDDDD * oh gosh 4:24 Synchro37 lets just start.... 4:24 LuxInteritum Dude stop stalling!!! xDDD 4:25 Ezio Editore da California iT'S tERESA Not Taresa 4:25 LuxInteritum o3o I have a turtle necklaceee 4:25 Synchro37 LET US START 4:25 Desboy96 Santa Teresa you ready? 4:25 LuxInteritum LOL I WAS ABOUT TO BE ALL LIKE "THE GAMES BEGIN" AFTER 4:25 Ezio Editore da California yES 4:25 LuxInteritum SYNCH SAID "LET" xDDDDDDDD 4:25 Desboy96 turn off your caps DK 4:25 Ezio Editore da California WHY DO I KEEP CAP FAILING 4:25 LuxInteritum xDD 4:25 Desboy96 ur shifting the wrong way lmfao 4:25 Ezio Editore da California I'm not I just use caps horribly 4:25 LuxInteritum ufail~ o3o 4:25 Synchro37 lo 4:26 LuxInteritum xD 4:26 Synchro37 *lol 4:26 Desboy96 *turns on soundbooth so Ana NPC's 4:26 LuxInteritum do too, Synch! 4:26 Desboy96 or Kaemon the Toy Wonder 4:26 LuxInteritum Hmm I'd probs be better at Kae xD 4:26 Desboy96 I gotta admit thats cleve clever* 4:26 Ezio Editore da California ) Don't use Kaemon _ 4:26 Desboy96 alright 4:26 LuxInteritum ? What's cl- 4:26 Desboy96 Azul Phoenix goes to Edolas 3.... 2 1 4:27 Ezio Editore da California ( Let her use NPC's ) 4:27 Desboy96 LAST TIME ON GOF 4:27 LuxInteritum [ o3o umad? ] 4:27 Desboy96 (I don't want there to be a plothole with Kaemon) Shinn and Draduceus were plagued by a strange storm which transfered them to a strange "Island" and gave them a strage growth on there abdomens...all except for Kiva Todayw e travel to Azul Phoenix for the same catostrophe may come to them 4:28 Ezio Editore da California ( well no one can use Kaemon better than the original creator of Kaemon, that's why. I could just carry Kaemon on my back while he's napping ) 4:28 LuxInteritum story short: KIVA'S THE FATHER AND THE OTHERS ARE PREGGERSSSS 4:29 Desboy96 ~Opening: http://vimeo.com/42750373~ http://vimeo.com/42750373 (failll) 4:29 LuxInteritum [ AND NOW THEY'RE STUCK ON AN ISLAND ON A REALITY TV SHOW ] 4:30 Ezio Editore da California *in the Opening Santa is running across Edolas* 4:30 LuxInteritum [ lolwut ] RaceAcrossEdolas Desboy96 has left the chat. 4:31 LuxInteritum [ I ENDORSE THIS ] Desboy96 has joined the chat. 4:31 Synchro37 ( OH WAIT YEA WE DOIN EDOLAS ARC I WAS LOST GOT A SEC, ok ok more like 3 min :/ ) 4:31 Desboy96 ~Opening Over~ 4:31 LuxInteritum [ *in opening Aelin's hair looks long and shiny and glorious as feck* xD ] *is Kaemon o3o 4:32 Synchro37 ( *Wait were are we ) ) 4:32 Ezio Editore da California >.> 4:33 LuxInteritum [ oh gawd dis gonna be fun ] Desboy96 has left the chat. 4:33 LuxInteritum [ Don't worry, I'll be trying by best to stay in character xD ] 4:33 Ezio Editore da California [ good, good, good ] 4:34 LuxInteritum [ I just hope I can keep consistency with the magic-using @.@ ] 4:34 Synchro37 [ Remember Kaemon is 9, lets see you manage dat >:D ] 4:34 LuxInteritum [ I have the Kae page open in an other tab ] [ and Synch ] [ you know how immature I can be xD ] [ I'm pretty sure everyone does ] [ This shouldn't be too hard o3o ] 4:35 Synchro37 [ True... :/ ] 4:35 Ezio Editore da California [ Ana rhymes with Mana - Captain Obvious ]] 4:35 LuxInteritum [ xD ] 4:35 Ezio Editore da California [ Lux rhymes with Fucks - Captain Obvious ] 4:35 LuxInteritum [ Looks like somebody's been reading too much Encyclopedia Dramatica @Ez ] Desboy96 has joined the chat. 4:35 Desboy96 keeps freezing ~RP On~ 4:36 LuxInteritum *is Kae 4:36 Desboy96 *serious storm conditions outside* 4:36 Synchro37 *Is Zeta* Whats with the weather 4:36 LuxInteritum Santa! SANTAAA! Are your reindeer causing this storm!? D: 4:36 Ezio Editore da California [ No saying who I am because it's obvious who I am ] 4:36 Synchro37 This look s rare 4:36 LuxInteritum [ xDD ] 4:36 Ezio Editore da California WOOHOOOO RAIN *runs outside naked* HAHAHAHAHAHA 4:37 LuxInteritum o.o SANTAAAA 4:37 Ezio Editore da California TAKING A SHOWER OUTSIDE IS AWESOME 4:38 LuxInteritum *covers Spock's eyes It's ok 4:38 Synchro37 *Facepalms 4:38 Desboy96 *eye of the storm forms above Guild building* 4:38 LuxInteritum the storm won't kill us T.T 4:38 Synchro37 Why did I join this guild 4:38 Ezio Editore da California HAKUNA MATATA 4:38 Synchro37 A b- What is that... 4:38 LuxInteritum *lightning strikes AHHHH! 4:38 Synchro37 *Walks outside *Climbs to guilds roof top 4:39 Ezio Editore da California *puts on clothes* 4:39 Desboy96 *wind like purple energy gusts from the eye 4:39 Ezio Editore da California Hehehehe adventure! 4:39 Desboy96 *gusts past Santa 4:39 Synchro37 WHOA 4:39 Ezio Editore da California I don't know about you guys, but I'm going in! 4:39 LuxInteritum O.o 4:39 Ezio Editore da California Woohooo! 4:39 Desboy96 *turning him into blue particles, that are sucked up into the storm 4:39 LuxInteritum SANTA ARE YOU GOING SKY-DIVING!? 4:39 Synchro37 What kind of wi- 4:39 LuxInteritum ARE YOU SURE THAT'S A GOOD WAY TO DELIVER PRESENTS D: 4:39 Synchro37 What just happened 4:40 LuxInteritum NOO Santaaa! THAT'S THE WRONG WAY 4:40 Synchro37 *Closes eyes 4:40 LuxInteritum TO THE NORTH POLE 4:40 Desboy96 *gusts towards Zeta 4:40 Ezio Editore da California Butler: He wasn't lying when he said he was going in. *blank face* 4:40 LuxInteritum [ xDD ] 4:40 Synchro37 *Jumps down 4:40 LuxInteritum *grabs toys and Spock HEYYYYY! NO FAIR! WAIT FOR ME! *jumps [ Am I doing this right? ] 4:41 Synchro37 What is this stuff 4:41 LuxInteritum WHEEEEEE 4:41 Synchro37 Ive never felt it before 4:41 Desboy96 *Kae gets turned into blue particles 4:41 LuxInteritum [ xDDDD ] 4:41 Desboy96 *roof of building torn off 4:41 Synchro37 No way 4:41 LuxInteritum *as he turns into blue particles: I LOOK AWESOMEEE 4:41 Synchro37 Whats going on Kae? 4:42 Desboy96 *energy turns into a twister 4:42 Synchro37 Santa? 4:42 LuxInteritum [ xDDDD ] 4:42 Ezio Editore da California [ "Ive never felt this before" Sounds wrongs in so many ways :D ] 4:42 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] [ OH GAWD YUS xDDDDDD ] 4:42 Ezio Editore da California [ it* ] 4:42 Desboy96 *Zeta is sucked into the eye of the storm 4:42 LuxInteritum [ Guys ] 4:42 Synchro37 [ You think so wrong.... ] 4:42 LuxInteritum [ am I playing Kae right ] 4:43 Ezio Editore da California [ yes, yes you are ] 4:43 LuxInteritum [ YAYYYYYY ] 4:43 Synchro37 [ DK that, is what messes up the brain of many people ] 4:43 LuxInteritum [ I was so worried you guys'd fire me T.T ] 4:43 Desboy96 *all of you fall from the sky like shooting stars 4:43 LuxInteritum THIS IS SO FUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! 4:43 Ezio Editore da California WOOHOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHA 4:44 LuxInteritum ISN'T IT, MISTER SPOCK? ;D 4:44 Ezio Editore da California *bug splatters on my face* OW WTF SHIT SHIT SHIT 4:44 LuxInteritum WHEEE~ *still falling 4:44 Desboy96 you guys turn down the idiocy just a tad 4:44 LuxInteritum [ xD ok ] [ wait no ] [ I'm a 9 year old boy in this RP ] 4:44 Synchro37 Whoa 4:44 Ezio Editore da California [ I'm a fun loving guy ] 4:45 Synchro37 *Tries to control wind to brace fall Shet... I going to fast 4:45 Desboy96 loving and retarded are two different things 4:45 LuxInteritum [ xD ] [ OOOOO ] [ CAN WE LAND IN A CITY? ] [ LOL ] 4:45 Desboy96 *lands in the middle of a road 4:45 Synchro37 OWWWW 4:46 LuxInteritum Ow!! 4:46 Synchro37 *brushes dirt of shirt 4:46 LuxInteritum *drops some toys *trips 4:46 Synchro37 Where are we? 4:46 Ezio Editore da California *seems to be knocked out* 4:46 LuxInteritum ahh...! x.x *starts crying x.x 4:46 Desboy96 *Men in uniform march down the road 4:46 LuxInteritum SANTA CLAUSE IS DEADDDD 4:46 Desboy96 *crowd of people staring 4:46 LuxInteritum and I dropped my toyss!!!! T.T [ xDD ] *tries to wake up Santa *picks up toys and Spock 4:47 Ezio Editore da California *opens eyes and yells with a scary face attempting to scare Kaemon* 4:47 LuxInteritum AAAAAAAH! *jumps back 4:47 Synchro37 Shut Up! *Hisses 4:47 LuxInteritum SANTA'S POSSESSED! D: x.x Ahh Zeta! You're so mean *puts toys in bag 4:48 Ezio Editore da California Hehehe I got you! *eyes turn serious for a split second* 4:48 LuxInteritum *holding Spock 4:48 Desboy96 *Uniformed men grab the three of you 4:48 Ezio Editore da California But...where are we? 4:48 LuxInteritum HUH!? 4:48 Desboy96 Your coming with us 4:48 Synchro37 Why? 4:48 LuxInteritum LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GOOOOO!!!!!! *kicks 4:48 Desboy96 *ineffected 4:48 Ezio Editore da California Shoot first, talk later 4:48 Desboy96 *lifts up Kae 4:48 LuxInteritum *bites guard in the arm LEET MEEEEE GOOOOOO 4:48 Ezio Editore da California *releases a burning aura around my body* 4:48 Desboy96 For ubstruction of- AHHH *Nothing happens* 4:48 LuxInteritum [ xDDDDD ] 4:48 Desboy96 *to Santa* 4:49 LuxInteritum [ D; ] [ NO FAIRRR ] 4:49 Desboy96 lets go of Kae* You BRAATT 4:49 LuxInteritum [ yey o3o ] *runs 4:49 Synchro37 Where are we? 4:49 LuxInteritum *hides behind Santa 4:49 Desboy96 *starts dragging you away 4:49 LuxInteritum o.o 4:49 Synchro37 Wait If his magic didnt work... 4:50 Ezio Editore da California *eyes start glowing* 4:50 LuxInteritum [ magic dunn work ] [ psssst ] 4:50 Desboy96 ^ 4:51 Ezio Editore da California [ you don't say? ] 4:51 Desboy96 *end up a giant castle 4:51 LuxInteritum *flailing about 4:51 Desboy96 *takes you underground in seperate interrogation rooms 4:51 LuxInteritum NOW WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN 4:51 Desboy96 First ~ Kaemon 4:51 LuxInteritum PUT ME DOWNNN 4:51 Desboy96 *sits him in chair Shut upppp Sheesh kid 4:51 LuxInteritum Yay! 4:51 Synchro37 Is this really necessary 4:51 Desboy96 We've just have a couple of questions 4:51 LuxInteritum ^-^ Ok!!!! 4:52 Desboy96 First of all where are you from? 4:52 LuxInteritum O.o my chest itches.. Huh oh I'M KAEMON FROM AZUL PHOENIX ;D We're still in Fiore, right? O.o 4:52 Desboy96 So your from Fiore *writes 4:52 Synchro37 SHUT UP KAEMON *Facepalms 4:52 LuxInteritum *puts hand under shirt and starts trying to scratch chest *feels something weird O.o *pulls up shirt O.O AHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HECK IS THISS *points to crystals 4:53 Desboy96 O.o 4:53 LuxInteritum I'M TURNING INTO A FRUIT 4:53 Desboy96 I don't know 4:53 LuxInteritum AREN'T I!!!!? 4:53 Desboy96 do you have some kind of......disease? 4:53 LuxInteritum YOU'RE EVIL FRUIT DEMONSS AREN'T YOUUU 4:53 Desboy96 No.... 4:53 LuxInteritum [ xDDDD ] 4:54 Desboy96 Well we've gotten enough information from him 4:54 LuxInteritum Huh!? 4:54 Desboy96 Next person ~ Santa *drags Kae out and brings Santa in 4:54 LuxInteritum HEYYYYY STOP DRAGGING MEEEE !!! 4:54 Ezio Editore da California Hey there! Easy on the shoulders...I'm too God Damn young for this shit! 4:54 Synchro37 Santa better be smart... *mutters to self 4:55 LuxInteritum Aren't they weird, Mister Spock? *bobs Spock's head up and down in mock agreeance* And so mean too..... T.T [ LOL EZ ] 4:55 Ezio Editore da California I got three questions! Who are you?! Where am I?! What do you want?! 4:55 LuxInteritum [ xD ] 4:56 Desboy96 I'm a guard of the Edolas Royal Police Force 4:56 LuxInteritum [ ASK HIM WHAT AN EDOLAS IS ] 4:56 Desboy96 your sitting inside the Edolas Police Palace and we want to know 4:56 LuxInteritum [ lol I dear you ] 4:56 Desboy96 where you came from We saw you fall from the sky.... 4:56 LuxInteritum [ dare* ] 4:56 Desboy96 maybe preforming some kind of Magic 4:57 LuxInteritum [ lolwut ] 4:57 Ezio Editore da California Hehehe.... 4:57 LuxInteritum [ this means the police....dunno that they dunn have magic anymore o.o ] 4:57 Ezio Editore da California I come from Fiore! 4:57 LuxInteritum [ O.O oh gawd ] [ THIS ISN'T GOOOOD ] 4:57 Ezio Editore da California And *scratches head and has a confused look* 4:57 Synchro37 OMFG.... 4:58 Ezio Editore da California I honestly don't know how I got here 4:58 LuxInteritum [ lol Zeta must be so annoyed ] 4:58 Ezio Editore da California or how I fell from the sky I just got sucked up in a random storm! And BOOM I come out falling from a sky landing on a road 4:58 Synchro37 Isnt He supposed to be the guild master or some shet 4:58 Desboy96 aRIEN> 4:58 LuxInteritum [ shh ] 4:59 Desboy96 a storm? * 4:59 Ezio Editore da California *nods* It had some type of purple energy 4:59 Desboy96 and you say you come from Fiore *writes down Well it seems you and your two friends are victims of an Anima 5:00 Ezio Editore da California Anima? 5:00 LuxInteritum [ Anima? ] 5:00 Desboy96 Yes an Anima, its a supernatural spell 5:00 LuxInteritum [ THE LOTUS G- oh ] 5:00 Desboy96 That breaks the bond between Edolas and Fiore It takes the form of a storm 5:00 Synchro37 I have a question 5:01 Ezio Editore da California *face turns serious and looks lke this: http://aniphiles.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/vlcsnap-000196.jpg * 5:01 Synchro37 Have you seen anyone else here 5:01 Desboy96 and absorbs the strongest forms of magical energy... 5:01 Synchro37 or do you know any other victims of Anime 5:01 Ezio Editore da California Ah I see... 5:01 Synchro37 *Anima 5:01 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] [ ANIME ] 5:01 Synchro37 Fail 5:01 LuxInteritum [ VICTIMS OF ANIME ] [ xDDDDDDDDDD ] 5:01 Desboy96 *Zeta behind the door, no one can here him* 5:01 Ezio Editore da California So this Anima absorbs the strongest forms of magical energy...interesting 5:02 LuxInteritum [ LOLWUT] 5:02 Desboy96 Yes..I here in Fiore 5:02 LuxInteritum [ Strongest? ] 5:02 Ezio Editore da California Is there anyway to get back to Fiore? 5:02 Desboy96 hear* That you have your own Magical containers inside your body I'm not sure if there is to be honest 5:02 LuxInteritum [ O.o ] [ lol ] 5:02 Desboy96 but you have a larger problem on your hands 5:03 Ezio Editore da California And I hear in Edolas 5:03 Desboy96 Your lives are in danger 5:03 Ezio Editore da California you store your magic inside items 5:03 LuxInteritum [ WE'RE JUST A BUNCH OF BIG MAGIC CONTAINERS ] 5:03 Ezio Editore da California I did my studying too 5:03 Desboy96 Yes thats true 5:03 Ezio Editore da California Danger?! 5:03 Desboy96 Unfortunatley our form of Magic resembles your..."Holder Magic" Yes your lives 5:03 LuxInteritum [ KNEW IT ] 5:03 Desboy96 Your Magic container is being extracted 5:03 Ezio Editore da California *goes back to immature out of control not calm mode again* 5:03 Synchro37 *Knocks on door 5:03 Ezio Editore da California EXTRACTED? WHY? 5:03 Synchro37 Do I have to pierce this thing open 5:03 Ezio Editore da California How?! 5:03 Desboy96 and transformed into Lacrima 5:04 Ezio Editore da California Who is this doing this?! 5:04 LuxInteritum [ O.o oh feck] 5:04 Synchro37 Wasnt it like 3 question? 5:04 Desboy96 soon enough it will engulf your entire body We're not sure who set off the Anima but whoever they are they plan to harvest you and your comrads for the freshest form of Magic 5:04 Ezio Editore da California *rubs chin and looks down and thinks* There must be a way to stop this.... 5:05 LuxInteritum *reaction panel!* [ I'm sorry; You two just deserved an action panel ] 5:05 Desboy96 *lets Zeta and Kae inside 5:05 LuxInteritum [ this is so dramatic ] D: 5:05 Synchro37 *Walks in 5:05 LuxInteritum AHH THE EVIL FRUITBAT DEMONSSS 5:05 Synchro37 Let me say this again 5:05 LuxInteritum ZETA NOO YOU'LL BE TURNED INTO A FRUIT TOO! 5:06 Synchro37 Have there been any other "victims" of Anima Shut p Kae *up 5:06 LuxInteritum huh 5:06 Desboy96 We're not sure your the first cases 5:06 LuxInteritum what's this anima thing 5:06 Desboy96 in hundreds of years... 5:06 LuxInteritum first cases of what 5:06 Synchro37 Are you sure 5:06 LuxInteritum WHAT'S GOING ON @.@ 5:06 Synchro37 because out of everybody 5:06 Desboy96 I'll let one of our higher ups talk to you about it Captain Salvador 5:07 Synchro37 Im- 5:07 Desboy96 *Salvor 5:07 Synchro37 ok 5:07 LuxInteritum D: I don't get it!!! 5:07 Desboy96 Man walks in* 5:07 LuxInteritum AHHHHH AN OTHER FRUITBAT DEMONN 5:07 Desboy96 Hello Earthlanders 5:08 LuxInteritum O.o 5:08 Desboy96 My name is Zen Salvor 5:08 LuxInteritum Earth....Landers...? 5:08 Ezio Editore da California Hello Edolaslander 5:08 LuxInteritum *tilts head What 5:08 Synchro37 Nice to meet you Zen 5:08 LuxInteritum @.@ I'm confused..... 5:08 Synchro37 We just want to ask a couple questions if you don't mind 5:08 Desboy96 Sure 5:08 Ezio Editore da California *sticks out hand to Zen as to shake it* I'm Santa 5:08 LuxInteritum and hungry... 5:08 Desboy96 *shakes hand 5:09 Synchro37 First Question 5:09 Desboy96 *gives Zae a bannana 5:09 LuxInteritum :O THANKSSS 5:09 Desboy96 sorry Its all I've got on me atm 5:09 LuxInteritum *eats banana 5:09 Synchro37 Have you seen any other "Earthlanders"? 5:09 Desboy96 No, personally your the first I've laid eyes on or "eye" *chuckles* 5:09 Synchro37 Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 5:09 Ezio Editore da California That chuckle seems suspicious 5:09 Desboy96 has an eye patch it 5:09 Ezio Editore da California [ oh ] *nevermind on that last comment* 5:10 LuxInteritum [ xDDDDD ] WHAT'S AN EARTHLANDER THOUGH 5:10 Desboy96 Here in Edolas we're parralel to the Earth Land or "Fiore" as you may call it 5:10 Synchro37 Second Question Do you know a way we can stop this "thing" from extracting our magic power 5:11 Desboy96 Not quite.... here in Edolas we don't have Magic Containers within our bodies instead we gather magic through natural Lacrima deposites Thanks to Jellal the First 5:12 LuxInteritum !? 5:12 Desboy96 (Dafuq) 5:12 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] 5:12 Desboy96 (Someone kill that emote) 5:12 LuxInteritum Huh? Containers? 5:12 Desboy96 It seems Yes in the core of your bodies 5:12 LuxInteritum I DON'T REMEMBER EATING A MAGICAL CONTAINER O.O 5:12 Desboy96 you store ethernano or "Magic Particles" 5:12 Ezio Editore da California [ LMAO 5:12 LuxInteritum [ xDD ] Parti....what... I'm tired noww...! 5:13 Desboy96 Magic.....dust 5:13 Ezio Editore da California I see 5:13 LuxInteritum This is boring. I don't care about dust 5:13 Synchro37 Do you know a way we could perhaps still use magic 5:13 Desboy96 *gives Kae a pillow Yes infact I do 5:14 LuxInteritum *takes pillow; goes to sleep Thank....you.... v.v 5:14 Desboy96 *takes out vile of pills These are called X-Pills 5:14 Ezio Editore da California X SOUNDS LIKE EXTREME 5:14 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] [ Extreme pills! ] 5:15 Synchro37 So we can use our regular magic by eating these pills? 5:15 Desboy96 They were created by K1ng Jellal the first to restore Earth Land Magic to those who've lost it but unfortunatley *opens vile and pours out single pill We haven't used them in such a long time... that most of them have deterriorated away 5:16 LuxInteritum [ o.o awwwh damnit] [ is there some way to make more? ] [ There must be a recipee somewhere.... ] 5:16 Desboy96 It seems whoever activated that Anime 5:16 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] 5:16 Desboy96 is trying to seize your magic 5:17 LuxInteritum [ Anime xDD ] 5:17 Desboy96 by transforming Anima* you into Lacrima and harvesting it from you 5:17 LuxInteritum [ I laugh every time Anima is spelled anime xDD] 5:17 Desboy96 like we would to normal deposites I've been investiagting a strange cult that has dabbled in these dark arts for some time now 5:18 LuxInteritum [ O.o Only in Edolas is the law so helpful ] 5:18 Desboy96 I hope with your hgelp I can bring these men to justice but first I have to cure you 5:18 LuxInteritum [ in Fiore all the law does is get Draduceus in troubleeee e.e ] [ I'm starting to like this Edolas place ] 5:18 Desboy96 lol 5:19 LuxInteritum [ xD ] 5:20 Desboy96 ... ~You guys gonna say something?~ 5:21 LuxInteritum [ I'm sleeping ] [ or, at least Kae is ] [ WTF ED ] 5:22 Synchro37 We 5:22 LuxInteritum [ GET BACK HERE ] 5:22 Synchro37 ll help This'll probably get us back to Earthland ED [ He's away... ] [ ED ] [ ED 2 ] [ ED ] [ DK ] 5:24 LuxInteritum *rolls over in sleep 5:24 Synchro37 [ EZIO EDITORE DA CALIFORNIA ] 5:24 LuxInteritum Must...get..cookies.. *yawn 5:25 Ezio Editore da California [ BACK ]ACK] 5:25 Desboy96 Well your MC is going to keep growing into Lacrima into your entire body is transformed 5:25 LuxInteritum [ into what O.O ] 5:25 Desboy96 So I have to cut each of you off from Ethernano which the Lacrima is absorbing 5:26 Ezio Editore da California That sounds painful! *looks like this: http://hdw.datawallpaper.com/anime/rin-okumura-292209.jpg * 5:26 Desboy96 = Magic Crystals 5:27 LuxInteritum [ ahhh ] [ now it makes sense xD ] 5:27 Synchro37 So let do this 5:28 Desboy96 *wakes up Kae* 5:28 LuxInteritum HUH!? NO! MOMMY- huh? *rubs eyes 5:28 Desboy96 They say only 1 in 10 people are born with an MC in your land 5:28 LuxInteritum Uugh..where...am... 5:28 Desboy96 For now I'm going to have to seal it off *grabs chalk 5:29 LuxInteritum *eyesight clear up we're still here? *yawn *gets up When are we leaving? This place is boring..... 5:29 Desboy96 I'm going to have to ask you three to string down to your trousers 5:29 LuxInteritum huh? String down our what now? 5:29 Desboy96 *all of you in your underwear *next frame 5:29 LuxInteritum [ XD ] 5:30 Desboy96 *starts drawing on you three 5:30 LuxInteritum [ YOU SURE THIS IS GONNA WORK? ] lol 5:30 Ezio Editore da California Okay... this is a little weird now 5:30 Synchro37 *Watches closely 5:30 Desboy96 I believe they call these Magic Circles where your from 5:30 Ezio Editore da California But okay. Yeah, they do 5:30 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] 5:30 Desboy96 Your MC's can be classified as Magic Items 5:30 LuxInteritum [ WHY IS ZETA WATCHING CLOSELY ] [ XD ] 5:30 Ezio Editore da California [ LMAO ] 5:30 Desboy96 any any item we confiscate here is kept in a room that keeps them from absorbing magic power to use 5:31 LuxInteritum [ xDDDD ] 5:31 Desboy96 the same circle I'm drawing on your bodies 5:31 Ezio Editore da California [ And notice how me and Kaemon are both guys XD ] 5:31 LuxInteritum [ lolyup ] 5:31 Desboy96 this will keep the Lacrima from growing any further *finishes now this isn't going to feel very good... *chalk glows blue 5:31 Synchro37 [ Im gonna leave in a second if you guys dont STFU ] 5:31 Desboy96 *you can feel the magic been zapped from your bodies it sounded painful because it is 5:32 LuxInteritum AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH 5:32 Desboy96 *like a shocking feeling, draining you of your magic power 5:32 Synchro37 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 5:32 LuxInteritum >.< *cries IT HUUURTS T.T 5:32 Desboy96 Your bodies are rejecting magic power *Lacrima's fade away 5:33 Synchro37 Oh wait I know this part 5:33 LuxInteritum uughh What.... 5:33 Desboy96 Its working 5:33 Synchro37 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 5:33 LuxInteritum *crying louder 5:33 Synchro37 *Wriggles 5:33 LuxInteritum UWAHHH T.T It huuuurts!!!!!! A LOTT!! 5:33 Synchro37 *Is on knees 5:33 LuxInteritum *on the floor rolling around bawling T.T 5:34 Desboy96 *ends* Are you three...ok? 5:34 Synchro37 *Breaths heavily 5:34 LuxInteritum *still crying; gets up; wipes tears 5:34 Synchro37 ... T 5:34 LuxInteritum uugh.....noooo.... 5:34 Synchro37 I... 5:35 LuxInteritum What just happened there? T.T 5:35 Synchro37 think.. 5:35 LuxInteritum I feel.....strange... 5:35 Synchro37 so..... 5:35 Desboy96 DK here? 5:35 Synchro37 DK ED DK ED DKED DK ED 2 5:37 LuxInteritum [ Ez :l ] 5:37 Synchro37 ED 2 5:40 Ezio Editore da California [ back ] 5:41 LuxInteritum back 5:41 Ezio Editore da California *falls on the floor on my stomach* 5:41 Desboy96 you say when your bloody leaving Shiiiiiittt 5:41 LuxInteritum [ O.o ] 5:41 Ezio Editore da California Grrr 5:41 Desboy96 Well now that thats over wirth with I'm going to-*interrupted by another officer* 5:41 LuxInteritum [ oh feck] [ this can't end well ] 5:42 Desboy96 Man: Zen what are you doing 5:42 Synchro37 What is it now... 5:42 Desboy96 oh hey there Sho I was just equipting the Earthlander with the means to fight the Cult Sho: what makes you think we can trust them with weaponry 5:42 LuxInteritum [ o.o omg ] 5:42 Desboy96 Ummn they're victims aren't they? 5:42 Synchro37 Because We the good people 5:43 Desboy96 Sho: No one asked you to speak Earthlander 5:43 Ezio Editore da California The Cult...so that's their name 5:43 Desboy96 no The Cult isn't there official name 5:43 Synchro37 So now we need permission to speak... 5:43 Desboy96 there just a cult of - Sho: They don't need to know everything But we could use there help Sho: But we don't need it Sho: Have them remain here until we can return them to their world, they are not to trample the sacred soil of Edolas Your kidding me right If they got absorbed by the Anima then they have to be strong Sho: Precisely why we can't affored to trust them with Weapons! 5:44 Synchro37 Wait so if youre strong youre absorbed by Anima 5:45 Desboy96 Sho: No, Sho: You just have alot of Magic Power stored in your Container 5:45 LuxInteritum OH 5:45 Desboy96 Sho: its what you do with it that makes you strong 5:45 Synchro37 You can trust us thats all Im going to say 5:45 LuxInteritum EXPLAINS WHY DRADUCEUS IS HERE 5:45 Synchro37 we wont play and tricks We just want to help 5:45 LuxInteritum [ Even though we can't fight for shet we have a lot of magic ] 5:45 Synchro37 and then get out of here Thats it 5:46 LuxInteritum Uugh... 5:46 Desboy96 Sho: I promise your return to your dimension 5:46 LuxInteritum Don't tell me I just went through a lot of pain just to find out I'd never have any magic again! *cries 5:46 Desboy96 Sho: but your help could do more harm then good 5:46 LuxInteritum *cries louder T.T 5:46 Synchro37 How? 5:46 Desboy96 Zen: How can you say that man, they're victims that wanna find their way out Sho: They have no idea how to use our Magic, they know nothing of our world. They will ruin the invesitagation that we've worked on for so long 5:47 LuxInteritum *clings tighter to Spock T.T wahhhh 5:47 Desboy96 Zen: They ARE THE INVESITAGTION! Living proof that the enemy is doing something 5:48 LuxInteritum [ Yay Zen~ ] 5:48 Desboy96 Zen: I can train them so we can bring these people to Justice once and for all, And prevent another occurance of the Tyrant Faust 5:48 LuxInteritum [ Sho's being a betch e.e ] [ but Zen's cool. o3o ] 5:49 Synchro37 Im a fast learner 5:49 LuxInteritum Occurance of what? 5:49 Synchro37 This could be my big break *Thinks to self* 5:49 Desboy96 Sho: Fine, begin your own division. You have a week to train the Earthlanders and then you'll move out 5:49 Synchro37 A week? 5:49 Desboy96 Zen: Thanks man *put hand on his shoulder, I knew you'd come around 5:49 Synchro37 Pft youre being too kind Lets do this 5:50 Desboy96 Sho: takes hand of shoulder* walks way* 5:50 LuxInteritum What's a Faust...... >.> 5:50 Desboy96 ~Is Zen~ Faust? He was the over a century ago here in Edolas 5:50 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] 5:50 Desboy96 the link to the emotes? 5:50 LuxInteritum [ hold on ] 5:50 Ezio Editore da California [ MediaWiki:Emoticons 5:51 LuxInteritum [ MediaWiki:Emoticons] [ OOPS ] [ I fail xD ] 5:52 Desboy96 [ ] [ Ok it works] Refresh Synchro37 has left the chat. Synchro37 has joined the chat. --------------------------------- LuxInteritum [ I fail xD ] 5:52 Desboy96 [ King ] [ Ok it works] Refresh King Faust was a Tyrant who tried to create an eternal world of Magic by destroying a magical land called Extalia We fear someone 5:54 Ezio Editore da California Extalia, aren't those were the Exceed come from? where* 5:54 Desboy96 is trying to recreate this threat by using your world, Fiore Yes Welcome to the Guilds of Fiore Wiki chat Chat hacks initialized. To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. 5:54 Synchro37 Exceed? 5:54 Ezio Editore da California Yes, magical little cats with wings :D 5:54 Synchro37 Where have you been getting these stuff Santa? 5:54 LuxInteritum Cats with wings!? That sounds cool! 5:54 Desboy96 What kind of Earthland Magic did you three use... 5:54 LuxInteritum Huh? I made my toys play with me!! :D It's called.....uh.... It's called..... *confused expression Doll magic I think 5:55 Desboy96 I don't really know what that is 5:55 LuxInteritum I can use it to control objects 5:55 Desboy96 But we may be able to recreate that with our magic 5:55 Ezio Editore da California You won't know my magic 5:55 Synchro37 I use Wind Magic mainly 5:55 Desboy96 Wind.... 5:55 Ezio Editore da California as it is a magic I created 5:56 Synchro37 Yes wind 5:56 Desboy96 I probably won't know any of your magics 5:56 Ezio Editore da California But it is a style of fire magic 5:56 Desboy96 Fireee I see 5:56 Synchro37 and I also use my staff *Pulls out staff 5:56 Desboy96 *makes phone call *hangs up 5:56 LuxInteritum SANTA CLAUSE USES FIRE TO WARM UP THE NORTH POLEE~ :D Right, Santa? ^-^ 5:56 Desboy96 *Man brings up case *takes case *opens *pulls out Replica of Santa's sword we found it on your person when we took you here Its installed with a flame lacrima so it produces fire 5:57 Ezio Editore da California On my person? 5:57 Desboy96 *takes out doll We tried our best 5:57 Ezio Editore da California Awesome 5:57 Desboy96 to recreate a Magical Toy but all it does is fire particles of magic energy... or "lazers" 5:58 LuxInteritum !? LAZERS!? COOLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!! 5:58 Desboy96 and lastly *takes out replica staff this casts gusts of wind with every swing 5:58 Ezio Editore da California *takes out my actual sword* Where do I put this? I don't wanna lose it. Do you have some kind of closet for out stuff? 5:59 Synchro37 *Smiles 5:59 LuxInteritum [ xDDDD omg ] 5:59 Synchro37 This gets better and better 5:59 LuxInteritum THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVERRRR!!!!!! 5:59 Desboy96 *puts sword in case 5:59 LuxInteritum I ALWAYS WANTED A TOY THAT SHOOTS LAZERSSSS 5:59 Desboy96 Now the first thing you need to learn... 5:59 LuxInteritum THIS IS SO COOLLLLLLLLL 5:59 Ezio Editore da California Thanks *puts replica sword in my sheathe* 5:59 LuxInteritum Zooooooooommmmm 5:59 Desboy96 is magical rationing 5:59 LuxInteritum *runs around the room 5:59 Desboy96 Your weapons run on Magic Energy you must ration it wisely with your attacks so you don't use it all at once 6:00 LuxInteritum ZOOOOOOOOMMMMM wait *stops what does ray-shun mean I don't wanna shun a guy named Ray!!! D: That sounds kinda mean T.T 6:00 Ezio Editore da California OKay does it eventually reload back up after a while? The magical energy in our weapons? 6:01 Desboy96 Not quite... we'd have to replace the Lacrima inside your weapon to do so 6:01 LuxInteritum Wait 6:01 Desboy96 it doesn't naturally refill like your MC's 6:02 LuxInteritum that la-cream stuff was those crystals right? 6:02 Synchro37 What... 6:02 LuxInteritum DO THEY GROW IN CAVES Desboy96 has left the chat. 6:02 Ezio Editore da California *pouts* Aw that sucks.... Desboy96 has joined the chat. 6:02 Ezio Editore da California WELL LETS GET TO TRAINING! :D 6:02 Desboy96 Well I suppose 6:02 LuxInteritum Suppose what? 6:02 Desboy96 wherever King Jellal I (The First) set them up I suppose wherever he set up deposits is where they grow...so yes they may grow in caves 6:04 Ezio Editore da California Cool 6:04 LuxInteritum AWESOMEEE NOW I KNOW THAT MAGIC GROWS IN CAVES ;D 6:04 Desboy96 *goes to training field 6:05 Ezio Editore da California *follows* 6:05 Desboy96 Well I guess you wanna see what my Magic is? 6:05 Synchro37 Hellyea 6:05 LuxInteritum :O 6:05 Ezio Editore da California You bet I do! 6:05 LuxInteritum YOU HAVE MAGIC TOO? 6:05 Desboy96 *clenches fist 6:05 LuxInteritum BUT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS PUT MAGIC INTO LIKE CARPETS AND STUFF @.@ 6:05 Desboy96 LOL 6:05 LuxInteritum DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU PUT IT INTO ITEMS? 6:05 Desboy96 *magic light shines between flingers 6:05 LuxInteritum [ xDDDDDDDDD ] 6:05 Desboy96 Yeah we do and this is mine 6:06 LuxInteritum [ I'm having fun with this ] 6:06 Desboy96 Magical Hammer! HAIKI 6:06 LuxInteritum :O 6:06 Desboy96 *summons Hammer Staff 6:06 LuxInteritum Hammers that write haikus!? Truly impressive o3o 6:06 Desboy96 *swings hammer clockwise *ring of magic energy surrounds Zen here I go 6:07 Synchro37 A hammer... 6:07 Desboy96 Haiki - STAMPS 6:07 Synchro37 Hmmm 6:07 Desboy96 *several Magic Seals surround Zen File:Haiki_2.png *cancels and thats all I can show you 6:08 LuxInteritum :O Cool 6:08 Desboy96 *dextends the handle and hammer head size* 6:08 Synchro37 Whoa what if I can do that 6:08 LuxInteritum THERE WAS SO MUCH SHINY STUFFFFF 6:08 Desboy96 *lays on shoulder 6:08 Synchro37 *Hold ups staff *Spins above head 6:09 Desboy96 *gusts of wind carry you away uncontrolably 6:09 LuxInteritum Aren't you amazed, Spock? *nods Spock's head for him* 6:09 Desboy96 O.o 6:09 LuxInteritum O.O ZETAAA 6:09 Synchro37 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 6:09 LuxInteritum WHAT ARE YOU DOING 6:09 Synchro37 WTF SO MUCH POWERRRRRRRRRRRRSHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 6:09 LuxInteritum [ xDD ph gawd ] [ oh* ] 6:09 Desboy96 Take control of it! The weapon doesn't own you You own the weapon and it smagic! 6:10 Synchro37 I GOT THIS 6:10 LuxInteritum We DO!? Sorry Spock *puts in bag *holds up lazer-beam stuffed animal 6:10 Ezio Editore da California *just watching* 6:10 LuxInteritum *jumps up and down 6:10 Desboy96 Control it! 6:10 LuxInteritum CAN I TRY 6:10 Ezio Editore da California *slashing my sword out* 6:10 LuxInteritum I WANNA TRY CAN I TRYYYYYY? 6:11 Ezio Editore da California *no fire is coming out* HOW DO I ACTIVATE MY FIRE 6:11 LuxInteritum DEMON-FRUITBAT-GUY 6:11 Desboy96 *turns to Santa 6:11 LuxInteritum AM I ALLOWED TO TRY D: 6:11 Desboy96 Sure Once you make contact with your weapon 6:11 Synchro37 *Still uncontrollable NO WAY 6:11 Desboy96 The Magic Energy between you and your weapon 6:11 Synchro37 THIS THING AINT GONNA CONTROL ME 6:11 Desboy96 is shared you control it 6:11 Ezio Editore da California Awesome 6:11 Desboy96 you make the spark you make it happen 6:12 Ezio Editore da California *touches my sword and unsheathes it* 6:12 Synchro37 I GOT TO CONTROL THIS 6:12 Ezio Editore da California *makes a flame* 6:12 Synchro37 I GOT TO CATCH UP TO DRADUCEUS *Controls wind *Lands on ground smoothly *Creates a huge tornado BOOM BABYYYYYYY 6:13 LuxInteritum [ lol Aelin/the water wizard is so crazy but fire wizards like Rai and Santa are so docile xD] D; CAN I TRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *pokes Zen repeatedly FRUITBATGUYYYY D: *keeps poking 6:15 Ezio Editore da California Guys, I'll be back....when we return to Earth but for now I'm leaving 6:15 LuxInteritum Huh!? Leaving where? Is there anywhere to even go? @.@ Isn't it dangerous out there?? 6:17 Desboy96 O.o What do you mean by leaving? 6:17 Ezio Editore da California Hehehe Train hard 6:19 Desboy96 You can train here I can't let you out of my sight 6:19 Ezio Editore da California Very well then 6:19 Desboy96 your a foreign alien in this world 6:19 Ezio Editore da California *creates a blazing tornado around me* THIS TRAINING IS FUN 6:20 LuxInteritum O.o AHHHHHHHHH 6:20 Synchro37 lol foreign 6:20 LuxInteritum Wait what WE'RE ALIENS!? O.O *looks at self oh my goooooosh @.@ 6:21 Desboy96 Narrator: In this world they are aliens with lost magic and new magic our heroes find themselves in the parralel world of Edolas 6:21 LuxInteritum [ oh gawd ] 6:21 Desboy96 will they ever return you can find out next time on DRAGON BALL - I MEAN GUILDS OF FIORE!!! 6:21 LuxInteritum XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD [ LOL ] [ LAUGHING AGAIN xDDDDDD ] 6:22 Ezio Editore da California [ you know how on animes they say what's happening next on the next episode ] 6:22 Synchro37 [ LOL ] 6:22 Ezio Editore da California [ lets do that :D ] 6:22 LuxInteritum [ neh ] [ we never know what the next ep's gonna be xD ] [ That's the wonder of GoF o3o ] 6:22 Desboy96 ~Ending~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdSYIRXMnoQ 6:23 LuxInteritum [ plus I hate when they say what the next episode is or recap when I'm watching a show ] [ its like "OMG JUST GET TO IT >.>" here it helps us remember what happened last though so it's ok ] [ I feel like making fan art O.o ] 6:24 Ezio Editore da California [ i FEEL LIKE MAKING A GOF MANGA ] 6:24 Synchro37 [ Thatll be weird.. ] 6:25 LuxInteritum [ THAT'D BE SO AWESOME ] [ dude I swear ] [ I keep imagining anime OPs for the RPs I'm in xD ] [ This is like the best show evahhh ] 6:25 Desboy96 ~Ending Been Over~ 6:26 LuxInteritum :O xD ok 6:26 Ezio Editore da California Other Narrator: NEXT TIME ON GUILDS OF FIORE! Santa has made a fire tornado, and all of a sudden it clears away.....but Santa is gone! But in his place is another fellow. Who is he?! 6:26 LuxInteritum xDDDDDDDDDDDD yeah right 2013 02 16